


3 Times Phil and Daisy Kissed in Lola

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3 times, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lola is a significant part of Phil & Daisy's relationship, Makeouts are Mandatory, Marriage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Does just what it says on the tin!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Kissing in Lola' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon. 
> 
> My final offering. I wrote this and it was horribly waffly, so I ruthlessly deleted it and re-wrote it - I think this is much better.

**1.**

Their first kiss is in Lola. Phil's driving Daisy back from a meeting on the Hill – the usual sort of bureaucratic wrangling that Daisy hates because it's a waste of time – and she's venting about one of the Senators when he leans over and presses his lips to hers.

"What was that for?" she asks, startled. He shrugs, then glances up at the stop light, which is still red. "No, seriously, Phil. You can't just go around randomly kissing people."

"You're the only person I want to kiss, randomly or otherwise," he says solemnly.

She smirks, then kisses him back.

**2.**

They don't get married in Lola, of course – that'd be absurd – but Phil did propose in her. It's almost as random as their first kiss, although he doesn't propose at a stop light. They're sitting in Lola, looking out over the bay and the Golden Gate bridge when Phil pulls back and asks, "Daisy, would you do me the honour of making an honest man of me?"

It takes her a moment – her mind's still buzzing with pleasure from his searing kisses – to realise what he's asking in such a roundabout way. 

"Yes, okay, you dork." She smirks, then resumes kissing him.

**3.**

Phil lowers the baby into Daisy's arms, then leans down and presses a kiss to his wife's forehead, then baby Calvin's temple. He circles Lola, then climbs in behind the wheel, but he doesn't drive away immediately – he's too busy staring, entranced, at the tiny life he and Daisy have produced. He feels simultaneously deliriously happy and utterly terrified.

"C'mon, mister, let's get home."

Daisy's soft voice breaks him out of his trance, and he smiles tenderly, then leans over to kiss her properly.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Love you too." She looks radiant.


End file.
